This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Absolute pressure sensors are widely used to measure pressure of various media, such as air, oil, fuel, hydraulic fluid, etc. While current absolute pressure sensors are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, some absolute pressure sensors may become less accurate over time due to various environmental factors. For example, multiple pressure or thermal cycles can fatigue absolute pressure sensors, which may result in pressure loss of the sensor's vacuum-sealed cavity—an issue commonly known as “offset drift.” Absolute pressure sensors capable of accommodating offset drift, thereby improving sensor accuracy, would thus be desirable. The present teachings advantageously provide absolute pressure sensors that reduce or eliminate sensor inaccuracies cause by offset drift, and provide numerous additional advantages as one skilled in the art will recognize.